The new Philadelphus cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Timothy Wood, in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new forms of flowers, and new habits. The open-pollination resulting in this new variety was made during Summer of 2011.
The seed parent is an unnamed Philadelphus coronarius. The new variety was selected in Spring of 2014 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2011 open pollination, in a nursery in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been performed by softwood cuttings. This was first performed at the same nursery in Grand Haven, Mich. in 2014, and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations. First public access to plants of the variety occurred during August of 2018 in the United States. This offer came directly or indirectly from the inventor, qualifying for the exception allowed under 102(b). Previous to this sale, although the variety may have been publicized in print, plants were not available to the public for propagation.